


A Photographer Walked into a Bar

by ChasingLyrics



Series: The Photographer and the Assassin [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assassin Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild smut?, My First Smut, One Shot, Photographer Castiel, Sniper Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, for tagging, its my first time posting, not sure how heavy the sex scene is?, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingLyrics/pseuds/ChasingLyrics
Summary: Prompt: A photographer and a sniper meet in a bar. Neither is aware of the other's occupation as they talk about "how to take the perfect shot"





	A Photographer Walked into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've written for a few years now but this is my first fic that I've even considered putting out there! So the nerves a real, please be kind and if you think I've not tagged it right, please please let me know!

Dean Winchester sat in the quiet English pub, pouring over a map he’d spread across his corner of the bar with the sticky surface that had his lip curling every time his forearm – exposed by his rolled-up shirt sleeve – touched it. Beside him was a stack of information on tomorrow’s weather, wind speeds and direction, and when dusk would be. He reached for the pint he was drinking, lifting it absentmindedly to his lips only to find the glass empty.

“Let me get it,” the deep voice – someone’s been gargling the gravel outside – made Dean flinch from where he was leaning forward, attempting to get the bartender’s attention. The accent made him wonder how you always found your own nationality wherever you ended up. He turned, swallowing hard when his eyes met stormy blue irises, framed by tanned skin, dark eyebrows, crows’ feet that told Dean that the man smiled a lot, and ruffled hair that looked like he’d just finished having vigorous sex.

“What’s your poison?”

“Coke tonight unfortunately,” the man ordered two pints, settling on the stool beside him, scowling down at the map.

“What’s all this for?”

“Work tomorrow, gotta get the perfect shot,” the man’s eyebrow rose as he gestured to the branded glass, “Hence the soda. Name’s Dean.” They both angled themselves towards each other, and Dean reckoned that there was probably five or six years between them, though Dean was sure that the man didn’t look much older than his own twenty-seven years.

“Castiel. I thought I was invested in my work but even I’m not this extreme,” he cracked a smile and Dean felt his cheeks flush in response, “But anything to get the absolute perfect shot, right?” Dean nodded, watching Castiel lean over the map, fingertips tracing the lines of trajectory that he’d drawn in purple ink – sue him, writing in purple helped everything make sense.

“You shooting the bay long range?”

“Yeah, it’s a pain in the ass, what with the security detail and the sunset.”

“Celebrity?” Dean’s let his eyebrow rise, “Yeah, I’m glad I stopped shooting celebs, or anyone high profile to be honest. Now I get sent out into conflict to get the best shot.” Their drinks arrived, straws in place. Dean glared at the bar tender after he was able to look away from Castiel sucking on his straw.

“My pops said there’s no manly way to drink from a straw,” he muttered, tossing the black plastic from his pint glass, catching the other man’s expression, “Sorry, my dad was a hardass marine. But anyway, I take the shots that pay the most, gotta finish putting my little brother through law school.”

“God, getting the perfect shot is the only way I’m ever going to pay off my student loans.”

“My brother’s such a nerd, he got a load of scholarships, but I wouldn’t let him take out loans. No point when I’m earning more cash than I can ever spend.”

“I think I need to change employers then,” Castiel laughed, pointing to the map, “I’d shoot from there, the angle shouldn’t blind your sight and hopefully minimise lens flare. It should also give a clear shot with the wind at your back going down to the bay.” Dean leaned forward, his hand settling on the other man’s thigh as he steadied himself, peering at the location at the end of his fingertip.

“You know what, I think that’s an excellent location,” he offered a smirk, “I should give you a cut.” Castiel blatantly looked him up and down before returning the smirk, eyes glinting. It was an expression that put Dean on edge.

“I don’t need your money, but I’d take a night with you instead,” Dean’s cheeks flushed once again, heat pooling in his abdomen as he was unable to pull his eyes away from the piercing, soul-seeing gaze.

“As long as it’s at your place,” he said, thinking about the equipment and clothes he’d left all over his hotel room as he drained his glass in what he hoped was a confident gesture, hiding the nerves that were knotting his stomach. Castiel grinned, gathering up Dean’s work and paying the tab as the younger man shoved the paperwork into the satchel that he’d tucked under the bar when he’d arrived earlier.

“Lead the way Cas,” Dean waved him ahead, unashamedly looking at his ass. It seemed that the older man guessed what he was doing, because he turned to look over his shoulder, a domineering expression on his face. Dean scrambled to follow him outside, pausing to straighten himself out as Cas hailed a taxi.

With his eyes shut, Dean worked through a breathing technique his father had taught him as a boy, stilling his mind and slowing his heart. He didn’t hear the soft approaching footsteps, startling when arms looped around his waist, a kiss being pressed to the back of his neck.

“I’m looking forward stripping you when we get back to my hotel,” the gravelly voice turned Dean on in ways that he wasn’t sure had ever turned him before, “Taxi’s waiting.” The arms retreated from his waist, pulling him towards the waiting vehicle.

Cas pulled Dean into the backseat after him, laughing when the younger man ended up sprawled across his lap. The taxi pulled away from the sidewalk as soon as the door was shut, Dean figuring that Cas had already given the address, but he was quickly distracted by the hands slipping under his shirt to grab his hips, pull him upright and straight into a kiss.  

The taxi driver said nothing about, or to, the two men making out on his backseat, shutting the plastic screen and turning up the radio, thankful that they couldn’t get too far into it as the hotel address was only a few streets away. When he pulled up outside the hotel, a twenty pound note was tossed through the slot in the screen and both men stumbled from the vehicle, laughing and making out as they struggled not to trip entering the hotel.

Castiel pulled away from Dean long enough to find his room, the younger man straightening up so that they didn’t get arrested for public indecency. Who knows what the British were like with PDAs, especially between two men! They took the stairs up the three flights rather than wait for the elevator where several people were also waiting and Castiel pulled out a plastic key card to unlock the fourth door down from the corridor.

Dean’s arms settled around the man’s waist as the older man opened his hotel room door, kissing the back of his neck until the dark-haired man was moaning. As soon as the door opened, Castiel twisted, yanking Dean into the room and almost immediately throwing him onto the king-sized bed, where he lay sprawled. Dean gasped at the display of dominance, the arousal in his gut growing, his dick getting hard in his jeans. Castiel’s gaze fell on his crotch, blue eyes glinting with lust.

“How do you want me? _Sir_?” Dean knew he was taking a risk by calling the man sir but there was a look in his eye that had Dean suspecting he definitely had some Dom tendencies. In fact, as soon as Dean as said it, the man was practically growling.

“Take your clothes off.” Dean rolled onto his knees, throwing his plaid over-shirt away from him before stripping off his t-shirt and jeans. One glance at the man as he knelt there in his boxer-briefs had him pausing to watch Castiel slowly removing his shirt. There was silence until Castiel was completely naked and he raised an eyebrow of pure dominance in Dean’s direction.

“Although it’s incredibly hot seeing you kneeling there like that,” he started, walking closer, his large cock bouncing slightly with each step. Dean pulled his eyes away from it to blink up at Castiel’s face, “I thought I told you to strip?” he nodded, “So why have you still got your boxers on?” Swallowing nervously, Dean eased his underwear off, still kneeling. Castiel smirked and crawled onto the bed, forcing the younger man onto his back, legs sprawled. Hands ran over Dean’s body, fingers flicking, circling and pinching his nipples until they were hard peaks and his back was arching, moans spilling from his lips. Dean was silenced moments later when Castiel’s lips covered his, his hands shifting to cup Dean’s ass as he settled between his legs.

The younger man whined when Castiel pulled back to search for the lube he always kept in his kit bag which was by the side of the bed. At the noise, he shushed Dean, settling back on his knees to warm the lube between his fingers. Dean watched, chest rising and falling, yelping when Castiel bent forward and took Dean’s cock in his mouth, his fingers running over his balls and down towards his ass. He sucked hard as he slipped a finger inside Dean, distracting the younger man as he prepped him, Dean wriggling on the bed until he pulled off, two fingers now inside him.

“You’re not to come until I tell you?” he gave Dean a look, “Understand?” there was a slow nod, green eyes glazed over slightly. Castiel bent forward again, licking up Dean’s cock until he could ease a third finger into him, beginning to slowly scissor his fingers, stretching him open, his mouth forming a seal as he enclosed his lips around the head of Dean’s cock.

“Please Cas,” Dean whined, his fingers twisting loosely in Castiel’s hair, neither pulling him away or pushing him down further, “Cas _please_ , I’m ready.” Castiel looked up into green eyes gleaming with anticipation.

“If you’re sure,” he murmured, shifted onto his knees once more, picking up the bottle of lube, “Put a pillow under your ass.” Dean scrambled into action, twisting his torso to reach a pillow on the other side of the bed, lifting his hips to shove it under him as Castiel efficiently slipped on a condom and slicked up his cock with lube, “Ready?” Dean nodded his head vigorously, green eyes widening in surprise when Castiel once more leaned in, supporting his body with one hand pressing into the mattress by Dean’s shoulder, his lips catching Dean’s for another kiss. It was almost distracting enough for Dean to not notice when there was pressure where Castiel paused, resting against him, green eyes blinking open to see blue irises watching every twitch of his facial muscles.

Whatever he saw had Castiel smiling as he began to push into Dean, eyes widening and mouth falling open at how tight the man beneath him was. Dean’s back arched, his hands coming up to grab Castiel by the ass, pulling him in as close as possible as the size of the man had Dean’s head spinning. They were still as Dean adjusted to Castiel’s size, his insides clenching around the older man before Dean nodded, releasing his almost painful grip on the other man’s ass so that he could move.

Castiel pulled back slowly before snapping his hips forward, earning a grunt from the back of Dean’s throat and a groan for him to keep doing that. Nipping at the younger man’s neck, Castiel kept a harsh pace, pinning Dean’s hands to the pillow beside his head when he tried to sneak a hand between them to touch himself.

“Ah, ah, ah, you know you can’t come until I tell you,” he said softly into the skin of Dean’s neck just below his ear, teeth grazing the skin until the man was shuddering and gasping at the sensitivity that set his skin tingling.

“Please Cas,” he whispered over and over, never quite managing to get the words out fully, hoping that the other man would understand. Castiel pushed up on his hands, changing the angle until Dean was crying out as his prostate was hit over and over. With his hands free, he trailed his fingers up Castiel’s arms and across his chest, flicking and lightly twisting his nipples until the man’s hips were stuttering in the set pace, faltering until he half collapsed onto Dean, arms coming up underneath him to grip him by the shoulders, pulling him into each thrust, perfectly aimed at Dean’s prostate.

It wasn’t long before Castiel was coming, his head pressed into Dean’s shoulder as he panted and moments after, his body shaking through the aftershocks that Castiel reached a hand down between their bodies and jacked Dean off, shifting back slightly so that he could see the man’s face, watch as his orgasm hit, neck arching, eyes squeezed shut as he came. Only after they’d both come down from their highs did Castiel ease himself from Dean, earning a soft hiss and moved to clean them up, tossing the face cloth he’d used onto the floor when Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulled him into the little spoon position.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean lifted himself from the bed, stretching his arms above his head, enjoying the deep ache across his body as he looked over at the LED clock on the bedside table. Eleven a.m. He considered crawling back into the bed when he’d finished in the bathroom, peering down at the tanned, muscular back of his bed-mate. Ignoring the small voice in the back of his head that sounded an awful lot like his father, Dean admitted that the man was gorgeous and the conversations they’d had between the rounds of amazing sex had been interesting and stimulating. He was definitely someone Dean would like to meet up with again.

In the dim light breaking through the curtains, Dean looked around the room, finding several silver cases on the desk. Curiously, he flipped them open, blinking in surprise at the almost excessive amount of camera equipment packed into the foam padding. Carefully, he eased a camera from it’s spot in the case, looking at it from all angles as last night’s conversation at the bar came back to him. It made him start laughing, snorting as he quickly put the camera on the desk, hand over his mouth and nose to try and keep quiet.

“Dean? What’s happened?”

He took a moment to get his breathing under control enough that when he turned around to see Cas propped up on one elbow, the sheets almost artfully wrapped around his hips, he was only letting out the occasional chuckle.

“You’re a photographer,” he crawled back onto the bed as Cas’s confused expression set him off laughing again, burying his face in the man’s stomach, arm thrown across his waist. Fingers ran through his hair as Cas caught Dean’s laughter, chuckling softly.

“I don’t understand what’s funny.”

“Nothing Cas,” he pressed kisses into the tanned skin, making his way up to the older man’s throat. On the bedside table, Dean’s phone sounded off, “I’ve got to go,” He smirked, standing up to search for his clothes, “Things to do, people to shoot.” When Cas rolled his eyes, the word play going over his head, Dean wrote his number down on the small notepad with the hotel name on it, “Text me, let me know where you are, and we’ll meet up again.” Castiel had stood up as he’d been bent over the desk and as soon as Dean turned, he was being pulled into a farewell kiss that made him regret the alarm going off because he was very tempted to climb back into bed. A hand slipped into the breast pocket of his shirt.

“You’ve got my number too.” Dean snatched one more kiss and headed to the door, yelping when his ass was slapped, Cas’s expression once more pure dominance. Yeah. He’d definitely be calling him again.


End file.
